Secret Weapon
by mosylu
Summary: Iris and Caitlin discuss Cisco's newest tactic for throwing Caitlin off during training sessions. It's diabolical. Seriously. Silly Killervibe fluff.


For the prompt "you look beautiful in the moonlight" from Tumblr user themadnerdwithahat

* * *

Iris poured herself some coffee and offered the pot to Caitlin, who waved it off. "I'll be up all night if I do. I've drunk too much already today. So, sibling movie night?"

"Yep," Iris said, sipping her coffee. To her delight, she'd recently discovered Wally had a fondness for Bollywood musicals. Barry and her dad refused to watch them with her.

"They're, like, seven hours long, I have no idea what they're saying, and they have twelve dance numbers in the first half hour!" Barry kept saying.

Wally would reply, "Dude, a screen full of hot ladies workin' it, I don't understand your objection."

(Iris happened to know that he always misted up during the more tragic songs, but there were some things that were sacred sibling knowledge.)

Now she had to wait for Wally to be done with his weekly tests before they could go flop on the couch and eat enough pizza and brownies to sink the Titanic. "So how are the Frost practice sessions going?" she asked Caitlin.

Caitlin fiddled with the cuffs at her wrist. She didn't do that except when she was nervous about something. "All right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." A month ago, Caitlin had reluctantly agreed to start short, controlled sessions with the cuffs off, using and further refining her cold powers, figuring out where the line was before Killer Frost took over. From there, Cisco had somehow wheedled her into brief sparring sessions with Vibe, which Barry and Wally considered basically a miracle. Of course, Cisco could talk Caitlin into anything, just about.

"No reappearance of you know who?"

Caitlin shook her head. "I'm monitoring that very closely."

"Okay, so why the diffidence? Is Cisco kicking your butt?"

"We're still pretty well-matched in most of our attacks, but he came up with something new last night."

"Oh? Bigger badder boom?"

"He's _saying_ things."

"Cisco's trash-talking you?" Iris had no doubt that Cisco could bring it, but somehow she never pictured him unleashing all that snark on Caitlin. Not full-blast, anyway. Maybe a little gentle needling and ribbing.

"No," Caitlin said pitifully. "Worse."

"What's worse than that?"

"He's - " Her hands fluttered like she could swat the correct word out of the air. "- _smooth_ -talking me."

"Smooth-talking," Iris repeated, brow cocked. "What's he saying? Like, 'nice ice dagger'? 'Way to nearly take my head off'?"

"No! Things like - " Caitlin went pink. "Things like, 'you look beautiful in the moonlight' and 'blue is a really awesome color on you' and 'your throwing form is just gorgeous.'"

Iris chortled into her coffee. Caitlin always dressed well, and she graciously accepted compliments on her wardrobe, but compliments on her eyes or her skin or her body always flustered the hell out of her. Particularly from men. Getting them from her best male friend? Cisco was an evil genius.

"He's not being gross or anything, is he?" Iris asked, pretty sure of the answer.

"Oh, god, no, it was entirely respectful. It just threw me terribly off-balance."

Iris giggled into her coffee some more. "Well, at least you'll know how to handle it if you ever run into a villain who's madly in love with you."

"True. And I did finally figure out a way to shut him up."

"Oh? What?"

"I kissed him."

Iris spit out her entire mouthful of coffee and dumped the rest of the cup down her front besides. Good thing it was lukewarm by now.

Caitlin's eyes went wide. "Oh! No, no, not a Cold Kiss. That's not - I'm never going to - never again, not that! Just a kiss-kiss."

Iris sat blinking, feeling coffee soak into her sweater and drip from her fingers. "Well, that's a relief, I guess. Did it work?"

Caitlin belatedly grabbed a giant roll of paper towels from her supplies and helped Iris dab at her stained sweater. "Well," she mumbled, blushing. "We were definitely done talking after that."

FINIS


End file.
